The Spires
Spire Terminology A few notes on how the populace of Whitespires refer to their floating city. Each separate floating island has a particular purpose it was made for and they are each referred to as a Spire. This name is derived from the original spires added to Castle Whitestone before its ascension to Whitespires. A Reflection is the official term for the other side of a Spire. Other terms for them include, but are not limited to: Mirrors, Undercities, The Upside Down, or Mudside. The official term for denizens of these Reflections are Reflectors, but common slurs are Underlings or Mudsliders. The official term for the top side of a Spire (besides Spire) is Skyside. However, it is almost never used and "Paraside" is almost unilaterally used by Reflectors. When questioned, a Reflector will always refer to the paragon nature of the Spires, hence the name. However, if you're able to get one to answer truthfully, they'll never stop talking about the parasitic nature of the Spires on the Reflections and then snicker about the given name for their topside neighbors. They also call the people Parasides for the same reasons, but always in private. As a whole, the Whitespire population are called Whitespirians by outsiders. The complicated Teleportation Gateways set up around the Spires are referred to as Jump Gates or simply Jumps. Gold coins and all other forms of payment are referred to as "shine" by Whitespirians and most of the Alliance. Specifically, there are 4 tiers of shine. The copper coin is called a scrap. The silver coin is called a shard. The gold coin is called a mark. The platinum coin is called a scale. Weave was the name given by a resident Whitespirian to the modern marvels of fusing tinkered items with magic. The 'weave' of these two disciplines have created a plethora of new advancements as well as a new age of invention across Tal'dorei. Rails are the metallic threads that run all over the city powering everything from the trinkets in Whitespirian houses to the streetlights to the Jump gates themselves. However, when pressed, no one can seem to tell you what powers these rails. Whitespirians take them for granted and new comers have a hard time understanding them, but it assumed to be a closely guarded secret involving a new use of residuum. Quester is also a term coined in Whitespires to describe adventurers of The Lodge. Lady Vex'ahlia created a new kind of adventurer that was held responsible for their actions and could be called on in case of emergencies. These became seen almost as a public service and as a way to serve Whitespires, see the world, and even move up politically. Many prominent members of Whitespirian society started off as a Quester. Being such a prominent and official vocation, Questers also earned unofficial names amongst the populace. Thankful and appreciative citizens refer to them often as Weardians (an old word for protectors), whilst others who disapprove of them may call them Rat Catchers, Bleeders, and Firestarters. Sun Spire [[Sun Spire]] is the seat of the government for the city sate of Whitespires. Located in Sun Spire are some of the most iconic landmarks of Whitespires along with the eight branches of Whitespires government. Sun Spire is actually the remnants of old Whitestone lifted out of the ground in the year 877. Most of the old town was demolished in the making of Whitespires and Sun Spire, but the Sun Tree (Sun Spire's namesake) and Percival's Clocktower were kept and placed in the new Dedication Square. Also preserved from Whitestone was Castle Whitestone, which is now referred to as the Woven Stone Keep. Sun Spire has no Spire Lord, as the Guardian of Woven Stone takes that responsibility in Sun Spire and is the ultimate authority if there are any disputes that ascend beyond any particular Spire Lord's purview. As far as a more detailed look into Sun Spires, please see it's own entry. Night Side There are rumors that Bad Things happen beneath Sun Spire and those who theorize its presence name it Night Side. There are rumors of evil experiments and an evil monument to a long dead god. However, these are largely dismissed and part of the conspiracy that every Spire has a Reflection. Whitespires officials has come out many times over the years that not every Spire has a Reflection and that attempting to find such fantasies is actually costing with higher taxes for increased security as well as in Whitespirian lives. They've kindly asked the populace to desist in such exploits. This stance, however, has only increased the fervor of such conspiracy theorists. Center Spire Center Spire is considered the, well, center of Whitespires. It was the first Spire added to Whitespires on it's creation and was intended to be a one stop It is the travel nexus as every Jump Gate leads here and there's a gate to everywhere in Whitespires from here. It also is the center of trade for the city with whole districts devoted to certain trades. There's also the Shifting Markets in the center that boast the most diverse market in the world; claiming you can find anything there if you look hard enough. Center Spire is also where the elite of the city live, up on Gilmore's Ridge. While many shop owners and guild members also live in or close to their business scattered about the Spire. The Spire Lord here is Sir Jabkes Gerbawyn, Gnome. Rat's Nest The name comes from the Reflectors that lived here growing to hate their segregated existences. They flipped Center to say Retnes, which became Rat's Nest over time. Rat's Nest is where most of the Whispirians live if they don't live in 'Koms Sprawl or in an elite neighborhood like Gilmore's Ridge or in Sun Spire. Rat's Nest, like all Reflections, are built underneath the Spire proper and use complicated reverse gravity weave made possible by rails and the ingenuity of the Whitespirians to keep them stable. If you were to take away the side of Center spire, you would see two cities growing in opposite directions almost as if a mirror were placed in between. Hence the name Reflection. Yet, Rat's Nest is much darker and bleaker than it's Skyside counterpart. The ventilation of Rat's Nest is always an issue as the air quality is always poorer in the Reflections. The lighting itself, as it is not natural sunlight, can never be as bright and almost paints are darker and more bleak existence for it's denizens. The streets are small and narrow and the buildings crowded and tall. There are nicer and meaner parts of the Reflection, as in all cities, but there is a sense of industry here. There are still shops and markets that riddle the streets of Rat's Nest, but they don't compare at all to the Skyside ones. Rat's Nest is where the middle class live, so though it is not a pleasant place, it is not the giant slum that 'Koms Sprawl is. It is a hard and earned existence here, but there are happy people and a close sense of community to be found here. Sky Spire Sky Spire is the docks of Whitespires. Since it is a floating city, the only way up are sky ships or the ground Jump Gate. This makes Sky Spire many traveler's first or only impression of Whitespires. While there are occasional taverns and inns throughout the Spires, there might only be two or three of either on any given Spire and they typically serve a particular kind of customer. This is because Sky Spire only has inns and taverns (outside of the actual sky docks, of course). Many Whitespirians refer to Sky Spire as the Party Spire and it lives up tremendously to it's name. It is also the only Spire not made of an island, but completely made from wood and stone. If you're looking for adventure or a good time, look no further than Sky Spire. The Spire Lord here is Captain Kaiden Vice, Human. Soul Spire Soul Spire is the quietest and smallest of the Spires. It's a small circular island with statues dedicated to The Changebringer, The Raven Queen, The Platinum Dragon, The Law Bearer, The Knowing Mistress, The Stormlord, The Wildmother, The Allhammer, The Dawnfather, The Everlight, and The Moonweaver. Under each statue is a temple to each god that expands underground to sweeping and awe inspiring temples. The clergy and priests and templars of each faith reside here and the temples are open to the public for worship. While there are shrines and churches to be found allover the Spires,this is the center of religion and worship in Whitespires. The Spire Lord / High Priest here is Lady Ailuin Trisvalur, Elf. Sin Spiral There are rumors that a more insidious Reflection dwells in Soul Spire. Some claim that deep below the temples to the Prime deities, there lies dark temples to the darker gods of Tal'dorei. Some even claim that the Reflection is on the bottom of the island instead of in it. Again, these are quickly dismissed as no templar or priest worth their salt would let an evil god cult rest beneath their temple and the Aerial Corps would have seen a city of monster and evil cults on the underside of the Spire. Smoke Spire Smoke spire is actually an island mostly composed of an active volcano with some of the surrounding land taken up around it. Smoke Spire proper has mostly been settled by a dwarven community from around the world fascinated to work inside an active volcano. Since being removed from the land, the dwarves quickly found a way to fuel the volcano with an elder Fire Elemental so that it stays active. Because of the constant ash from the industry and volcano itself, Smoke Spire is the most separated Spire from the rest, usually being about a mile out. Smoke Spire is the center of Whitespires industry and is responsible for almost every magic and mundane item within Whitespires. The better housing on the Spire is Skyside surrounding the volcano, named Hearth's Fire. Inside Heath's Fire there's a ring around the mouth of the volcano where large black towers stretch into the sky, harnessing the power of the elemental plane below them. The Forge Ring houses all the industrial buildings pumping black smoke into the sky as they work around the clock to keep their quotas. Smoke Spire really does encapsulate the Whitespires spirit by taking a force of nature, harnessing it, and turning it into a never ending machine. The Spire Lord here is Sir Vanr Silversmith, Dwarf. 'Koms Sprawl Taking a cue from Rat's Nest, "Koms sprawl took it's name from perverting the Spire's name in which it resides. 'Kom's Sprawl is less like Rat's Nest (which is a giant cavern with a cramped city inside) and more like an ant hill with seemingly unending and interconnected tunnels. There are no tall buildings whatsoever and many places are only tall enough for dwarves and the smaller species. Many houses are not even made with permanent materials and are just immigrants having found a yet unsettled tunnel and putting up four walls. This is the slums of Whitespires and is rife with crime and violence. However. it is also home to the working class of Whitespires as well as dwarves who have cut out more respectable and policed districts within 'Koms Sprawl. There is a more central hub where the tunnels branch out of called The Anvil and most of the workers and dwarves that work in the factories and forges above live here. They have taken great care to institute their own security force and magical protections to avert the more desperate population. The rest, however, reside within the hundreds of branching tunnels that are often muggy and filled with smoke, scrounging to just make ends meet. Storm Spire The Spire Lord here is Lord Demeriax, consort of Vex'ahlia, Silver Dragonborn. Warden Sector- secret military district Sagacious Spire The Spire Lord / Archmage here is Lady Sky Full of Stars (Sky) of The Ancient Rain Clan, Tabaxi. Reflection Rumors The Asylum - failed experiments and enemies of state too dangerous for typical dungeons. ?? Scholar Spire The Spire Lord / Chancellor here is Professor Visylra Dargon, Human. Reflection Rumors Not many rumors have stuck with this Spire as far as a Reflection because the college takes up so much of the island and it's interior. However, that doesn't mean there aren't secret passages and rooms that college kids have created over the years to engage is mischief. Shadow spire, definitely no spies here. Second Spire The Spire Lord here is Lady Averiani Kelsalor, Half elf. Sea Colony The Spire Lord here is Lady Whirl, Genasi.